


Tangled: The Re-Told Story

by NicNack4U



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Tangled (2010)
Genre: AU where Gothel is Rapunzel's bio mom, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blanket Permission, Character Death, Complete, Completed Fanfic, Courting Rituals, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Happy Ending, One Shot, POV Male Character, Past Relationship(s), Rare Pairings, Running Away, Weddings, natural death, threats of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: This is Tangled with my own spin on the story.





	Tangled: The Re-Told Story

 

 

 

 

This is the story of Rapunzel. It's a little like the one you know, but with major differences.

 

The story of the kingdom, the sun and the magic golden flower is still the same. The Queen being sick is still the same. The King and his men finding the flower and stealing it from Gothel is the same.

 

But the difference is, the Queen didn't get better, because she didn't drink all of the soup the flower was in.

 

And because of this, the Queen died. 

 

The kingdom mourned the loss of their beloved Queen. 

 

The King's loss hit him the most. He took to drinking himself totally drunk at the local bar in the woods, the Snuggly Duckling. He stared at the bowl of soup, the magic golden flower still floating in the middle. He was so drunk, he couldn't remember why he brought the soup with him. 

 

And that's where our story diverges even further. 

 

The King watched with intense interest as Gothel entered the bar.

 

"W-weeeellll, are-aren't you-hoo a tall drink of water," the King slurred at Gothel, leering at her lustfully, blatantly checking her out. He hiccuped as Gothel chuckled. 

 

"Oh," she scoffed playfully, waving him off. "Stop it, you big lug." 

 

They shared a laugh. The King quickly became sad again. 

 

"This is the first time I've laughed in weeks," the King told her mournfully.

 

"Yes," Gothel nodded in sympathy. "I heard about your wife passing. I'm truly sorry."

"Bah!" the King scoffed, waving a hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it. It truly is devastating, but..."

 

He shrugged and gave her a sad smile. "I have to move on."

 

Gothel smiled kindly, shrugging in turn. "Well, everyone moves on in their own time, and everyone has different ways of moving on."

 

"True," the King replied, nodding. He smiled at Gothel and even chuckled a little. "You know, it's funny. Here I was, drunker than drunk, and then I saw you come in to the bar, and... I don't know. Something about your presence sobered me up and brightened my mood."

 

Gothel grinned and blushed. "Aww, you're too sweet."  The King chuckled.

 

"Hey, what do you say we get outta here and go somewhere we can have more privacy?" he suggested with a very obvious look. 

 

Gothel agreed and they spent the rest of the night talking in the King's bedchambers. Among other things. 

 

A few weeks later, Gothel had found out from one of the servants that she became pregnant. Gothel was ecstatic.

 

The King, on the other hand, was not happy at all. 

 

"I will kill that... that child myself if you don't, Gothel!"

 

Gothel gasped. "Frederic! How can you say such a thing! This is our baby, not only mine!" 

 

Frederic glared at her icily. "No, I don't want a child." 

 

His expression softened as he continued to speak casually. "So, you will be rid of the child somehow, or I'll be the one to do it."

 

Gothel stared at King Frederic in heartbroken terror. She fled from his room and the castle without a word.

 

Deep into the woods she ran to, and it was there that she found an empty tower. 

 

That was where Gothel secretly lived from then on. 

 

For years and years, Rapunzel always asked who her father was. Gothel told her daughter all about Gothel's past and all about her affair with King Frederic. She didn't tell Rapunzel about her father wanting her dead until she turned 17. 

 

And it was the next year that things began to change for both Rapunzel and Gothel, on the day of Rapunzel's 18th birthday. 

 

And hey, that's where I, Flynn Rider, come in. 

 

I was hiding from the King and his men because I helped these two brothers, the Stabbington brothers, steal Rapunzel's crown. Why the King even had a crown for a kid he didn't even want, I didn't know. I didn't care to know why at the time. All I cared about in that moment was stealing it so that I could finally become filthy rich. 

 

My plans changed when I met Rapunzel and Gothel. 

 

Gothel tried to kill me, but I told her I was there to hide from the King.

 

She let me live after that, thankfully. 

 

And I got her blessing to court Rapunzel. 

 

A year later, the King's servants sent word out to the kingdom that he drunk himself to death.

 

A week later, Rapunzel and I wed, with the help of one of the pub thugs at the Snuggly Duckling.

 

We all lived happily ever after.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
